Dance to the Beat of your Heart
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Sasuke is a violinist going to a private art college and Naruto a dancer, what happens when to differnt art worlds collide. Sasunaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naruto

Sasunaru

* * *

A young blonde was in the enclosed courtyard of the large private art university dancing and practicing his moves oblivious of everyone around him. He wore a dark tank top with long black pants that stretched of his dark dancing shoes. As he turned jumping from a wooden table he didn't look and was heading toward a dark hair boy in a school uniform. As the young blonde opened and caught sight of the boy with his deep blue eyes he tried to stop himself, but failed and ended up knocking the boy to the ground landing on top of him.

Sasuke, a young raven haired boy, had one hand shoved carelessly in his pocket, his other hand occupied by a folder full of music notes and other things and a violin case. His eyes were closed halfway as he walked, glancing up when a small shadow formed before him. His eyes narrowed and he went to step back, failing to do so in time, landing on his back as the boy landing on top of him, the case falling with a small thud, the folder falling to the ground, opened.

Naruto rubbed his head as he whimpered out slightly. "... Man where did you come from...?" Naruto spoke looking toward the dark hair boy before him then looked to see a few sheets of music starting to blow in the wind.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Naruto. "Where the hell did you..." He paused and followed Naruto's gaze, pushing him off and standing, stepping lightly on the sheets of paper before they could get too far, kneeling and picking them up, placing them back in the folder before turning to Naruto. "Watch it, idiot."

Naruto sat on the sidewalk now pouting slightly his blue eyes watching the young raven hair boy. "Well you should watch where you go too!"

Sasuke moved over and picked up the case, turning his gaze back to Naruto. "I'm not the one jumping around like a dumbass." He shot.

"I wasn't just jumping around I was dancing." Naruto glared at the boy as he stood up.

"Tch. Whatever..." He muttered. "Watch it next time." Sasuke said so Naruto could hear this time, turning to walk away.

Naruto brushed himself off watching the young raven hair boy leave.

Sasuke lifted his arm as he left, rubbing the back of his heard, muttering curses as he disappeared into the dorms.

Naruto sat back on the table grumbling slightly thinking things over before heading for the dorm rooms figuring his groove was to thrown off by the boy that messed up his dancing.

Sasuke sighed heavily to himself as he walked into the room and sat on the bed, taking the violin from its case to make sure it hadn't been damaged before sitting back and shifting through the pages of music to see if they were all there.

A loud crash could be heard as the door swung open then closed a boy stepping in quickly sliding his shoes off at the door into a small cubby hole. A smile graced the blonde's lips. "I wonder if my new roommate is..." As he walked into where the bunks were he stopped seeing the dark hair boy from earlier sitting on the bottom bunk.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to see who had just entered, his eye brow twitching slightly. "You're kidding me..." He grumbled under his breath, his eyes narrowing in the blonde's direction. "Please tell me you're not the other one occupying this room..."

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy before him crossing his arms. "I get the top bunk."

"Tch. Like I really care. I'm not fond of being on top anyway." He said, turning back to the folder before him, not realizing how wrong his words had sounded at the moment.

"Good you look like the one that would be at the bottom of everything." Naruto shot out as he moved climbing up the ladder of his bunk sliding the curtain around.

His eye twitched again and he glanced up. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, you damn freak?"

"Oh nothing just go back to your little box." Naruto flopped back on his bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat straight, deciding to try and annoy the young blond laying on the bunk above him. He pulled the violin from its case and started to play it

Naruto groined out as he sat strait up peaking out of the curtains looking down. "... You have got to be kidding me..." He growled out.

Sasuke smirked a bit, saying nothing as he kept playing, trying to tune Naruto out some as well.

Naruto hissed when he could feel the boy before him begin to ignore him quickly he reached back grabbing a pillow tossing it at the back of his head.

Sasuke gave a small growl as the pillow hit the back of his head, the violen, almost falling from his hands. He looked back and up with a glare. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You are very annoying." Naruto spoke in a soft dull tone as he rested his head on the bar of the bunk bed.

"And you're not? I'm doing no harm to you, so screw off and let me do as I please. Use ear plugs if it gets annoying, brat."

Naruto glared as he got off the bunk crawling down the ladder moving over to his school desk where he had set up a small stereo. He turned his head looking at Sasuke smirking as he flipped the radio onto hard cold metal.

Sasuke flinched a bit at the loudness of the radio, glaring over at Naruto some. "What the hell is wrong with you, damn brat? Ya know what I think it is? I think you were spoiled and therefore, was taught no manners. Now please, for the love of God, turn that shit off."

"If you stop with that whiny instrument!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat it aside, back in its case. "Whatever, whiny little brat."

Naruto turned his radio off and stepped back toward the ladder stepping up halfway. "... Don't you dare ever call me spoiled you don't know who I am or what my background is..." He hissed out crawling all the way into bed flopping back.

"Spoiled." Sasuke mumbled with a smirk, resting back against his pillows, closing his eyes. "Poor baby. Missin' home are we? Or is it that time of the month for you?"

Naruto flinched at the words of home. "... Heh maybe if I had a fuckin home to go home to..."

"Hm?" Sasuke stared at the bottom of the top bunk, his eyes closing half way, saying nothing more on the subject, spacing out as he muttered something incoherent.

"What's that no smart ass comebacks this time?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke didn't answer, but rolled to his side, closing his eyes, falling silent for a few minutes. "Shut up, brat."

Naruto sighed as he looked toward the roof of his confined space pulling the light sheet over his body.

Sasuke fidgeted a bit, and then sat up with a frustrated sigh. "Dammit...I can't sit still now."

"Why don't you try dancing or move your body in a calm manner..." He spoke in a soft tone.

"Like I'd be caught dead dancing..." He replied in a calm manner as well, standing from the bed. He folded his arms behind his back and started to pace back and forth, staring at the ground, his eyes glazed over as if he were lost in thought.

Naruto slowly peaked over the large bar watching the intently. "Try yoga."

"Hn..." Came a quiet reply as he kept pacing back and forth before he stopped and looked up at the blond. "..." He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and kept moving.

Naruto pointed to a box in the corner. "I have a DVD for beginners so you can't hurt yourself."

He paused and turned back to Naruto. "You're serious? You think I'd really do that?"

"Its better then pacing around like a lunatic." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's arms dropped to his sides and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you have no idea what a true lunatic is." A smirk formed and he crossed his arms. "I'm not making you nervous am I?"

"If I had noticed what you had in that strange shaped box I could of sworn you were packing a gun..."

"Sometimes I wish I had one so I could rid myself of idiots like you..."

Naruto flinched at his words moving away from the edge of the bunk bed laying against the wall.

"Hm? I swear...Sensitive much?" He asked, returning to pace back and forth before pausing again. "And it's called a violent case." He said before moving again.

"... I don't care..." He spoke toward the wall.

Sasuke stopped and looked up to the top bunk, tilting his head a bit. He moved quietly to the ladder and climbed up it so his head was just above the railing. "What's gotten into you all of sudden?"

"... Nothing you got your quiet now..." Naruto spoke in a dull tone.

Sasuke shrugged a bit and climbed up more, sitting Indian style at the foot of the top bunk, watching Naruto some before he gave a light sigh. "Might as well ask, since I'm stuck with you. What's your name?"

"... Naruto Uzumaki..." He whispered out. "... What about you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha..." He replied, tilting his head ever so slightly, wondering what was wrong with the blond known as Naruto before pushing the thought aside.

"... If you want we don't have to talk... It seems to upset you when we do..." Naruto stared at the wall.

"Heh. You just caught me on a very bad day. Don't take it to heart." He said before starting to climb down. "But, whatever. I could care less if we speak or not."

Naruto nodded faintly as he looked back watching the boy leave.

Sasuke jumped down, leaving the last two steps untouched before making his way back to his bunk, laying back on the pillows, his arms folded behind his head.

"... What time are you getting up for your first class?" Naruto spoke softly.

"Seven. Why?" Sasuke asked, finding himself staring at the bottom of the top bunk again.

"... Just a little curious..."

"Kay..." He trailed, his voice sounding as if he was a bit confused. He fell silent and closed his eyes, rolling to his side, facing the wall.

Naruto wound his clock setting it on the self above his head.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke found himself half asleep. He forced his eyes open and sat up, glancing to make sure his things were close together.

Naruto was already asleep and sleeping soundly curled up in a ball smiling.

* * *

----- Next Morning----

* * *

Sasuke let himself fall back with a small and very quiet thud into the pillows, falling asleep as soon as his head made contact with the soft objects.

A large buzzing sound could be heard in the small dorm room as Naruto sat up smacking the thing off yawn escaping his lips as he looked down to the clock that read out 5 am.

Sasuke heard the alarm, but rolled over with a groan, pulling the covers over his head, sighing contently when the alarm was shut off before slowly sitting up himself. "What...Time is it?"

"It's five go back to sleep..." Naruto spoke in a soft tone as he climbed down the ladder.

He just gave a small nod and let himself fall back to the bed, eyes closed. "What the hell are you doing up this early?" He asked, forgetting they were in a college dorm.

"... I need to stretch out a bit so I'm going to do a bit of yoga."

Sasuke groaned again and rolled over, pulling the covers back over his head. "Just keep it down."

"I'm not going to play any music." The blonde spoke softly as he moved over grabbing a mat laying it down on the floor before laying down on it.

"Good." Sasuke mumbled, rolling over to his side so he faced away from the wall, poking his head out some.

Naruto slowly leaned up using his arms his back arching up as he stretched a bit.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open a bit to watch, curiosity getting the better of him, a small smirk forming.

Naruto moved upward now spreading his feet apart stretching forward.

He suppressed a small laugh and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. "Looks painful...If you ask me..." He muttered, letting his hands drop.

"It is a little, but I need to do this before class so I'm good and loose..."

Sasuke choked a bit on a laugh. Patting his chest, he swung his legs over the bed. "I think I'll get up and go for a walk..." He mumbled, his head lowered a bit so his bangs shielded his face.

"It's still early out the sun hasn't rose yet it'll be dangerous outside."

"I'll live. I'm not some pretty rich boy who can't handle himself." He said, making a small glance Naruto's way before he moved to the bathroom to do everything that was necessary, skipping out on the shower, deciding to be back in about an hour to do that.

Naruto frowned slightly as he moved to a box pulling out a white tank top with black pants. He then pulled on a light over coat waiting for the boy.

Sasuke gave a small yawn as he walked from the bathroom, pausing when he saw Naruto. "I take it you're not letting me leave alone, are you?" He asked in a dull, bored voice.

"Nope." Naruto spoke smiling kindly. "... Sasuke... Do you think I'm some rich kid...?" Naruto's voice was full of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke tilted his head some, staring at the blond before him. "It's hard telling by appearances..." He replied with a small shrug, eyes full of curiosity.

"... It kind of hurts when people don't know and just assume..."

"Is this about what I said last night?" He asked, walking for the door to slip his shoes on. "Or something you just wanna get off your chest?"

"... Kind of both, but I'll stay quiet..."

Sasuke sat straight, glancing back some. "Unfortunately for you, I don't like subjects being brought up then dropped before it was completely finished, so why don't you just keep talking?"

Naruto gave a faint nod. "I came from an orphanage not a fancy spoiling household."

"Eh..." Sasuke looked away, staring at the floor in front of him. "I see...Then I guess I should apologize for last night." His voice was quiet as he stood. "You can come if you want, doesn't mean I'll pay any attention to you." Sasuke spoke in the same soft voice, pulling the door open.

Naruto gave a faint nod. "It'll be good for me to get some air..." He spoke softly.

Sasuke nodded and walked out, not bothering to grab a jacket, finding no use in one at the moment.

Naruto followed close behind the dark hair boy.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, turning his gaze to the ground, his head lowering a bit as he fell deep into his own thoughts of his past.

Naruto stayed close looking around the dark hallways.

He started to round a corner, closing his eyes a bit.

Naruto watched the boy a bit curious now as he pulled his light coat closer.

Sasuke randomly stopped dead in his tracks, lifting his head a bit.

Naruto stopped as well blinking. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Why are you staring at the back of my head? It's a little weird..." He half lied, turning his head to look at Naruto some.

"... I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just... I don't know..." Naruto frowned looking down.

Sasuke shrugged a bit and kept walking, his eyes shifting to the ceiling.

Naruto looked up to him after a few moments. "We should probably head back soon."

He gave a small nod and glanced to his watch. "Yeah..."

"You need a little more sleep before your first class don't you?" Naruto looked up.

"Not really. I'm wide awake...Though I might regret it later..." Sasuke trailed some, then glanced back to Naruto. "You asked me. My turn. What do you think of me? Do I look like a spoiled brat?"

Naruto shook his head. "... No... You just seem kind of lonely..."

He gave a small nod and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's that obvious, huh?"

Naruto gave a faint nod. "... I'm sorry... One of the reasons why I followed you... was that I didn't want you to be alone..."

Sasuke stopped and turned a bit so his side faced Naruto. "Or is it that you didn't want to be alone? It doesn't bother me much. It's been like this for a while."

"... Well that's the other reason I came..." Naruto looked down feeling a little ashamed.

Sasuke shrugged a bit before he turned to keep walking. "Oh well. Can't be helped, can it? Even if it is wonderful to be alone, you need someone at least once in a while to be around."

"... So does that mean you like me around right now?"

He didn't answer, but kept walking, starting to round a corner to head back to the room. "It could..."

Naruto smiled briefly as his step became hurried and got closer to the boy hugging onto him.

Sasuke stopped mid step and slowly glanced back some, a small blush forming, but going unnoticed from the lack of light. "Uh..N-Naruto?"

"I like to make people happy." He spoke hugging tighter.

Sasuke cleared his throat quietly. "If anyone sees us like this, I'll make you regret it..." He whispered, as if he spoke in a normal tone, everyone would wake up.

Naruto slowly let go of the raven hair boy and quieted down.

"Thank you..." Sasuke said, turning to him some. "Let's not tell anyone about it either..." He said with a small smirk.

Naruto blinked tilting his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Let's just say my reputation his is for being anti-social...And the last person that touched me wound up in the hospital for a couple of days. I don't need that appearance shot down by an incident like this."

"... Would you really hurt me...?"

"Depends on if you caught me on a bad day or not..."

"... I guess it wouldn't be too bad it's not like I haven't been hurt before..."

Sasuke reached up with one hand, flicking Naruto's forehead. "You really have had it rough..." He trailed. "Let's get back so we can get ready for classes."

Naruto gave a faint nod as he held his nose following after the raven hair boy.

Sasuke fell silent as he led the way back to the room, a small smirk resting on his face as he walked.

Naruto walked calmly now his head low as he yawned.

Sasuke pushed the door open and walked in first, glancing back. "Go back to sleep for a bit. I'll wake you up."

"Can I sleep next to you?"

He paused, eyes locking with Naruto's. "...I...I guess...But I think I'm gonna get a shower before I lay back down..." He trailed, looking away.

Naruto gave a faint nod. "Then I'll keep your bed warm for you." Naruto smiled walking over crawling into the boy's bed.

Sasuke just nodded and walked over to grab a clean uniform, walking to the bathroom, taking a hot shower, walking out about ten minutes later.

Naruto laid calmly on the inside of the boy's bed laying with his back against the wall.

Sasuke dressed and walked from the bathroom, a towel draped over his head as he made his way to the bed.

Naruto was smiling in his sleep nuzzling one of Sasuke's pillows.

Sasuke pushed the towel back so he could see better and stood there a moment, smirking a bit as he watched Naruto. "He's so childish..." He whispered before sitting on the bed, resting his back against the so called headboard.

Naruto opened his eyes halfway feeling a bit of weight on the bed.

He had pulled a book from the small shelf next to his bed and was flipping through the pages, unaware Naruto had opened his eyes a bit.

Naruto watched him a bit curiously as he leaned up slowly peaking over.

"Hn..." Sasuke lowered the book a bit and looked to Naruto. "Didn't wake you, did I?"

"... No..." He half lied watching Sasuke.

"Good..." Sasuke turned back to the book. "Go back to sleep."

Naruto gave a faint nod and crawled over resting an arm over Sasuke his head on his stomach as he held on.

Sasuke looked down at the boy, a blush forming on his cheeks again, quietly cursing himself for letting this happen.

Naruto rested quietly now nuzzling into him.

Sasuke forced himself to focus on the book and not the boy laying in his lap, finding it a bit difficult. "Damn..." He whispered, glancing to Naruto every now and then.

Naruto was smiling happily in his sleep.

Sasuke sat the book aside and rested his hand on Naruto's head, running his fingers through the blond's hair.

Naruto smiled pushing his head into the man's stomach even more.

Sasuke smiled a bit and shook his head, glancing to the clock. "Naruto...Hey, time to get up."

"... Five more minutes..." He whispered out as he smiled.

"Five more minutes and we'll both be late..."

Naruto slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. "After classes I'm crawling back into your bed."

Sasuke blinked a bit, staring down at him. "Wh-why my bed?"

"... Cause your going to be in it..."

"Eh?" The blush crept back up through his cheeks, this time a bit darker. "How come you wanna lay with me so bad?"

"... Cause I don't want to be alone..."

The blush faded from Sasuke's cheeks and he gave a sigh, shaking his head. "You're hopeless."

Naruto looked down sadly. "... Sorry..."

"Yeah yeah. Come on. We're gonna be late. And the little dancer can't afford that, now can he?" Sasuke asked to try and change the subject.

Naruto nodded and moved away from Sasuke as he got his things together for his classes.

Sasuke stood and just shoved a few things into a bag, grabbing the violin case. "I'll walk you to class..."

"... You would really do that...?" Naruto looked up blushing holding his books close.

"It's the least I could do...Since last night..." Sasuke said with a nod.

"... It's fine..." Naruto spoke. "... You don't have to do anything for me...?"

"No, really. I don't mind. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind the company..."

"I don't mind the company if it's you." Naruto smiled.

"Uh..." Sasuke turned a bit so his bangs shielded his face. "Come on. You're running late."

Naruto nodded and headed out quickly.

Sasuke followed closely, watching Naruto with a smirk. "Hyper much?"

"... Yeah got to keep on your toes." He smiled.

Sasuke shook his head a bit. "Hopeless..."

"... Sorry..." He spoke softly.

"Stop apologizing. There's no need to, ya know?"

"... I know..." Naruto frowned as he walked down the hallway.

Sasuke moved to Naruto's side and tapped his shoulder. "Smiling fits you better." He said so only Naruto could hear.

Naruto blushed slightly looking up to him.

Sasuke smirked a bit, shoving his free hand in his pocket again.

Naruto stopped reaching his first class. "... I guess I'll see you at the end of the day in our room..."

Sasuke gave a small nod, stopping as well. "See ya then." He said before turning and walking away.

Naruto watched him sadly as he left wanting to follow after him.

Sasuke gave a small, quiet sigh, letting his eyes slide closed halfway, letting his mind wander as he always did when alone.

Naruto sat boredly in his first class that was English.

Sasuke made it a few minutes late to his first class, ignoring the teacher as he light heartedly scold him for being late.

-------Later that day------

Naruto stumbled into the dorm room his head low.

Sasuke glanced up from the bed, pausing in the middle of the playing the violin. "You're a little late..."

"Yeah I was practicing in the dance room while everyone was away."

"I see. Oh well, gave me time to practice..." He placed the instrument in it's case and slid it under the bed.

Naruto gave a faint nod. "I'm going to go back to the dance studio to practice a little bit."

Sasuke stood with a nod. "Then I'll come with."

"You don't have to..."

"It'll do me some good..."

"You can study while were in the studio."

"Planned on it." He walked over to Naruto, a book in hand.

"Not right now I want to take a little nap." Naruto looked down slightly.

"Then go for it. But I've gotta get outside...You can sleep on my bunk, if you want. Maybe cuddle with one of my pillows." He said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed slightly looking up. "... Why are you going outside?"

"I need to clear my head." He thought a moment. "Come with. You can lay your head in my lap."

"Really...?" Naruto perked up a bit.

Sasuke nodded and turned for the door. "Really. As long as you don't go telling everyone that doesn't see."

Naruto nodded and followed after the raven hair boy.

He shoved one hand in his pocket while the other flipped the book so it was tucked between his arm and side, walking out to the courtyard.

Naruto followed close smiling brightly.

Sasuke looked around some before moving under the large oak tree in the center, stretching his legs out as he rested his back against the trunk.

Naruto knelt beside him laying down resting his head in the man's lap.

Sasuke flipped the book open and idly began to play with Naruto's hair with one hand.

Naruto murred softly as he smiled falling asleep.

A small smirk formed on Sasuke's lips at the sound, glad it was hidden by the book and his bangs. "Rest well, Naruto."

He nodded lightly as he curled up in his lap.

Sasuke forced all of his attention back to the book as he continued to pet Naruto's head, regretting skipping a few classes an entire week now.

Sasuke turned his full attention to the book in his hands, eyes sliding closed half way, spacing out instead of studying, like he should have been doing.

Naruto slept peacefully in the man's lap resting quietly.

After a while, Sasuke looked up to the sky before glancing to his watch. "Naruto.." He said, looking to the blond in his lap.

Naruto only cuddled close hearing his name be called his arms wrapping around Sasuke's waist.

"Eh...Hey, blondie. Wake up..." Sasuke tried again, shaking Naruto's shoulders lightly.

Naruto slowly opened his deep blue orbs looking up to the raven hair boy.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. You at least halfway awake?" Sasuke teased, tugging lightly at the soft, blond hair attached to the other's head.

Naruto looked up still nodding faintly as he pushed himself up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm taking it you slept well? You didn't want to wake up." Sasuke asked, rubbing idly at the spot where Naruto's head had been a weird, tingling feeling forming indicating his leg was half asleep.

"... Oh Yeah cause I was sleeping so calmly next to you." He smiled curling against him.

Sasuke gave a small smirk before ruffling Naruto's hair some. "It's starting to get a bit dark. Ready to head in?"

"Yeah and get my dancing gear on and ready." He spoke softly.

"Kay...Say, Naruto..." Sasuke started, glancing to him some.

"Hmm?" Naruto tilted his head looking to him.

"You might to half ass carry me. My leg's asleep." He said a bit relunctantly.

Naruto giggled lightly nodding as he stood reaching his hand forward to help him up.

Sasuke took the offered hand, pulling only half of his own weight. As he stood, he rested most of his weight on one leg for a short moment.

Naruto leaned in helping take a little weight off for him.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders, giving a nod as thanks.

Naruto smiled helping his new companion to their dorm room.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor the entire walk, his bangs shielding his face from the other's view. When they reached the room, Sasuke removed his arm and rested a bit of weight on his leg. "That's better..."

"...Are you sure?" Naruto questioned watching him.

"Yeah. Thanks." He looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. "Positive."

Naruto smiled blushing lightly. "You know I think I'll stay in tonight and do a bit of yoga."

"Eh...You sure?" He asked, choking back a laugh from what Naruto had said earlier that morning.

Naruto nodded lightly. "Yeah."

"Kay then..." He turned and pushed the door open, smirking to himself as he made his way to his bed. "Just, watch what you say while doing it, got that?"

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he pulled his shirt off.

"Just, do this one a favor and think your words through carefully." Was all Sasuke said before pulling open a sketch book with a bunch of random, cruel drawing's.

Naruto put a DVD into the player turning the television on to start his exercising.

Sasuke glanced up from his sketch book and forced his eyes back, shaking his head lightly, quietly muttering to himself to keep his eyes on the book before him.

Naruto slowly leaned forward as his butt went into the air after his legs tightened and straitened out.

Sasuke glanced from the corner of his eyes, a small smirk forming as he found his new target to draw. He looked back to the sketch book before, bringing his knees up, as if it helped to prevent anyone else from seeing as he began to sketch the blond, all kinds of unwanted thoughts filling his head.

Naruto leaned forward crawling out as he stretched his back legs.

Sasuke paused in his sketch and glanced over before softly ramming his head into the head board. "'Ey, Naruto..."

Naruto looked back through his legs. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Uh...N-nothing..." He looked away, tilting his head forward so his bangs hid his face. "OH, what the hell..." He whispered to himself before speaking up. "Could you wait till I fall asleep to do that anymore. I've got my reasons for asking, so don't question me."

"... Oh yeah, but wouldn't the noise bother you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side still looking through his legs.

"I'd probably be too far to sleep to be woken up by it..."

"... Oh ok then." Naruto stood strait up leaning over turning the tv off.

Sasuke looked back over, flipping the book shut, sliding it into his bag.

Naruto walked over crawling into the boy's bed.

Sasuke followed Naruto with his eyes before resting his head back against the headboard, failing miserably to push the dirty images from his mind. "Naruto...If you started getting weird feeling's for someone you just met, would you tell them, or let it go for a while?"

"... Hmm I think it jut depends on how much you have feelings for them." Naruto sat down on the bed.

"And if you weren't sure completely?" Sasuke turned his head to look at the young blond. "Would you test it out anyway?"

"Yeah I would think so." He smiled. "You already got eyes on some girl?" He tilted his head.

"Something like that.." He mumbled, looking away.

Naruto smiled kindly as he laid down next to the raven hair boy.

Sasuke reached over and began to play with Naruto's hair idly. "Ever thought of a boy that way?" He slipped before he could catch himself.

"... I've had boys in the orphanage fall for me... Because of how girly I look so it's not that weird to me..." He closed his eyes halfway.

A sigh of relief escaped Sasuke's lips quietly. "They teased you about it too, huh?"

Naruto nodded faintly. "... Dancing... It didn't help my case..."

A small laugh escaped his lips. "Sorry, I know it's not funny, but..." He trailed and looked to Naruto some.

Naruto blushed slightly looking down.

"Hey, taking to violin's isn't as easy going either. I got made fun of as well." Sasuke said, trying to make the subject a little better.

"... I got taking advantage of a lot by the boys there because of it..."

"Uh..." Sasuke fell silent and looked away, almost guiltily. "I see..."

"... Did you get taking advantage of too?"

"No. Never. But, I can't help but feel for those who have."

"... Yeah, but you just keep smiling..." Naruto spoke.

"Only if you're dead inside..." He muttered, then shook his head. "Uh, the reason I asked about the feeling's thing is...Well..." He trailed.

"... So you think I'm dead inside..." He frowned.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shrugged. "I've got bad timing with the way I explain things. Forget I said anything."

Naruto slowly moved closer wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke opened his eyes a bit, staring down at Naruto some, a small smile forming. "You're like a little fox, ya know? Cute and seemingly helpless."

"... I'm not if your here though..."

"..." Sasuke went to say something, not knowing what he just closed his mouth again, petting the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto let out a soft murring sound.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his lips.

"... Your are the only one who has ever let me get this close..."

"Don't see why..." Sasuke said, resting his head back some. "You seem pretty harmless to me."

"... But I am helpless to others who just want to use me..."

"Ever drink before? It helps you relax..." Sasuke said quietly, as if someone was listening from the door.

"... Drinking... Aren't we a little too young for that...?"

Sasuke gave a small nod, but shrugged. "And? It doesn't hurt to break the rules every once in a while."

Naruto looked up and gave a faint nod.

He stared down at Naruto some with an innocent smirk. "Here in a bit I'll let you have a little bit of saki."

"... Really?"

"Yep. But not much, since it's obvious you've never drank before."

Naruto gave a faint nod.

"What to do until then..." He trailed, mainly asking himself.

"Let me cuddle with you." Naruto spoke cuddling him.

Sasuke nodded and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, closing his eyes. "You're an extremely lucky person, Naruto."

"... How am I lucky...?"

"I'm not one to let others this close to me."

"Oh." He smiled happily.

Sasuke smiled a bit, idly twirling Naruto's hair between his fingers and tugging lightly and playfully at it every now and then.

Naruto closed his eyes enjoying how playful he was.

Sasuke fell completely silent, continuing to do so with the blond hair for a bit longer before he glanced to the clock

Naruto cuddled close to him smiling happily.

After while, Sasuke was half asleep, watching the clock through half lidded eyes. "Naruto..."

Naruto shifted slightly looking up.

"In that box in the far corner is a few bottles of saki, grab two for me, would ya? And a couple glasses while you're at it."

Naruto nodded as he stood up walking over getting a few of the bottles then to the kitchen part of the dorm getting a few mugs.

Sasuke sat up and stretched his arms above his head as to wake up, watching Naruto's every move with a small smile.

Naruto walked over to the bed sitting down.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the bottles, opening one and sitting the other to the side. He poured some into both mugs and sat the bottle on the side table.

Naruto took one of the mugs smelling the liquid before taking a small sip.

Sasuke watched him some as he took a drink from his own mug.

Naruto smiled a little as he continued to drink from the mug.

Sasuke moved his mug to rest at his lap. "Slow down a bit. We still don't know what kinda drunk you are." He half teased.

Naruto blinked then blushed looking down as he tilted his cup to reveal a few drops.

Sasuke blinked, then glanced away some, before looking back. "You're head's gonna be hurting in the morning..." He whispered.

"... Why's that?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"It's the one of the flaws of drinking a lot."

"...Oh." Naruto smiled brightly before giggling.

Sasuke smirked a bit, shaking his head. "Probably should have warned you ahead of time not to drink so fast, because of that." He said, tilting his head back some, downing the rest of his glass.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke smiling brightly as he giggled more.

"Eh..." Sasuke moved the glass from his lips, looking to Naruto some, a light blush forming. "Hey there, giggle box..." He smirked.

Naruto nuzzled against him rubbing playfully.

Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He shifted a bit to where he sat on his knees, pushing Naruto back a bit, holding him at arms length. "You trust me?"

Naruto nodded his cheeks bright red as his smile stayed. "Yes Sasuke!"

"Sh. Don't be so loud." Sasuke said, glancing to the door before he turned back to Naruto with an innocent enough smile, pushing back on the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto laid back on the bed.

Sasuke sat on his knees over Naruto, leaning his head down. "Stop me if you get uncomfortable." He whispered into the blonde's ear before moving his head and pressing his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto blushed his blue orbs filling with happiness as he cuddled close.

Sasuke smiled a bit into the kiss, straddling Naruto's hips as he slid his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, nipping at it lightly. "Part your lips for me..."

Naruto's mouth opened slowly as his eyes fell shut.

Sasuke smirked inwardly at Naruto's obedience and pressed his lips back against Naruto's sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth, exploring that spot. He lifted himself back to his knees, keeping the kiss, sliding one between Naruto's legs.

Naruto slowly reached his hands up slightly touching Sasuke's pale cheeks.

Sasuke broke the kiss to allow both himself and Naruto to catch their breath, tugging lightly at Naruto's pants. "Let's get rid of these."

Naruto nodded his smile never leaving. "Ok Sasuke!"

He sat back some and started to undo Naruto's pants, tugging lightly when the task was done. "Lift up a bit."

Naruto lifted his back up so his pants could be easily taken off.

Sasuke pulled them down around Naruto's ankles before pulling them off completely. He moved up between Naruto's legs and reclaimed the blonde's lips in a kiss, trailing a finder along the skin above the waist band of Naruto's boxers, using his other hand to undo his own pants.

Naruto shivered feeling Sasuke's fingers move across his tender flesh.

Again, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, tugging Naruto's boxers down easily, removing them and tossing them to the floor with the boy's pants. He pushed his own pants and boxers down to his knees as he moved back to his place between the blonde's legs, kissing and nipping lightly at Naruto's neck.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he shifted below the young raven hair boy.

"Relax and wrap your legs around me some." Sasuke whispered out, trying his best to control his current lust.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "... No..."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, almost in a harsh tone.

Naruto blinked his smile fading.

"Please..." Sasuke half pleaded, his mind lost in the alcohol.

Naruto shook his head smiling.

"What if I said I wasn't giving you a choice at this point?" Sasuke's voice became a bit harsh as he gently traced a finger down Naruto's arm, grabbing his wrist.

Naruto jumped a little bit startled by his companion.

"Well?" He asked in a whisper, nibbling lightly on the blonde's earlobe, positioning himself a bit better.

"... I don't want to..."

"I promise it won't hurt..." Sasuke whispered, brushing his lips ever so lightly against Naruto's neck. "You've already gotten me this far, it won't take long. Promise."

"... Sasuke I really don't want this..." He whispered out.

"I'm not giving you much of a choice at this point. Now just do as I tell you and it'll be over before you know it."

"No!" Naruto shouted out his cheeks still bright red.

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's wrist, placing it over his mouth. "I said be quiet earlier. If one of the teacher's wander by and we're caught with that stuff, we'll both be expelled."

Naruto's eyes widened as he shook.

Sasuke blinked a few times before he removed his hand and gave a heavy sigh. "Honestly, you don't know what you're doing to me."

"... I don't understand... What you really want from me..."

Sasuke pushed himself up against Naruto a bit. "I want something you're being too damn stubborn to give me."

Naruto shivered looking away sadly.

"Now, just do what I tell you to, and I promise it'll end soon." Sasuke tried again.

"... I don't want to wrap my legs around you..."

"Then roll over."

Naruto shivered as he nodded rolling over onto his stomach.

----Go to to see the whole scene---

Shivers ran down as he let out a muffled scream into Sasuke's pillow his eyes closed tightly tears rolling down.

Sasuke slowed his movements to a stop, panting hard, kissing gently, almost apologetically at the bruising spot.

"... You're like the other men..."

"Eh..." Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at his words, pulling back away from Naruto fully. Regaining his thoughts, he pushed himself off the bed and redressed. "What makes you say that?" He asked, his voice dull.

Naruto looked up from where he lay holding his throbbing head.

Sasuke grabbed the towel he had from that morning off the floor and glanced back at Naruto. "Well, Naruto? How am I like the others?"

Naruto looked away sadly.

"Get dressed...You can stay on my bunk. I'll be back after I get a shower." He said, turning his back to Naruto, walking for the bathroom.

Naruto pushed himself up weakly moving over to the edge grabbing his boxers.

He turned on the shower and stepped under the water, letting the warmth relax his body some. After about ten minutes, he climbed out and dressed into a loos t-shirt and clean pair of boxers, walking out into the room.

Naruto looked up from the bed sadly.

Sasuke stopped a few feet from the bed, locking eyes with Naruto, a dull look in his eyes. "You hate me now, don't you?" His voice came a little too calm for his liking.

"... Do you love me...?" Naruto spoke in a sad tone.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the side some. "Love and lust mix too close together. I couldn't tell you right off hand. But if it makes anything better, I feel like I can trust you with anything."

"... Is that why you did the things the boys use to do...?"

"And which part of my reply are you basing that question off of? The love and lust part, or the trust part?"

"... The lust... and maybe a little of the love..." Naruto lowered his head.

"I'm not entirely sure right now..." Sasuke's voice trailed and he moved to sit on the bed. "Like I've said, it's hard for me to tell lust and love apart from each other completely, but I'd never intentionally hurt someone."

Naruto gave a faint nod. "... I promise not to tell anyone about the drinks or the sex..."

"And in return, I'll think on this more, but for the time..." Sasuke shifted and laid down, pulling Naruto down and closer to him. "Let's just get some rest."

"... Maybe I should lay on my bunk tonight..."

"You're fine. Stay down here with me."

"... Are you sure...?"

"Yeah." He turned to his side to face Naruto. "I'm sure."

Naruto blushed slightly as he looked up to the boy.

Sasuke offered a small smile, resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, running his fingers lightly over the small bruise. "Try and keep that covered."


End file.
